


Big Sister Schtick

by K_Rob3



Series: The Courage to Hope [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Rob3/pseuds/K_Rob3
Summary: Over protective big sisters with lethal fighting skills and training with over 30 military weapons don't take kindly to being told something is none of their business. Alex needs information and if Kara won't talk, then maybe Sara Lance will be able to shed some light on the mysterious Kate Kane..before she orders an air strike.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: The Courage to Hope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629943
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Big Sister Schtick

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist this. I couldn't imagine that Alex would notice the interactions between Kara and Kate and not have an opinion about it or wonder about it. I also love getting to see Sara and Alex talking again. This is just a little side trip. Thank you for reading. This one immediately follows "The Sun Came Up".

The morning after leaving Kara’s apartment, Alex went to Star Labs, looking for Sara. Fortunately, since they were on the same Earth, making a phone call was a lot easier. 

Sara met her at the front entrance. Alex was completely in love with Kelly, but Sara was still as attractive as she remembered and still made Alex nervous. Damn her. 

“Agent Danvers,” Sara’s smile was genuine, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again this soon.”

Alex hugged the smaller woman and only managed to feel slightly awkward, “Hi Sara. I know this isn’t a really great time. I’m so sorry about Oliver.”

Sara’s pain was obvious, “Thank you. But, it’s fine. I could use a change of subject.”

Alex put her hands in her jacket pocket, “In that case. Wanna grab that coffee?”

Sara nodded and motioned for Alex to follow her. It was weird walking through Central City. Technically Alex was aware of it and could actually remember being there. But with her memories restored, it felt like the first time. 

Sara led them into a small coffee shop and after procuring their drinks, they found a booth in the corner and sat down. 

“You look good, Danvers,” Sara said, her signature smirk playing at her lips. 

“So do you,” Alex replied. 

Sara stared at the other woman for a few moments then chuckled, “Relax, Alex. I’m a very taken woman these days.”

Alex sighed in relief and relaxed, “That’s great to hear. I am too. Turns out there was life after Maggie.”

“I told you,” Sara raised her cup in salute then took a sip, “One of these days I’d love to meet her and I know you and Ava will get along great.”

“That would be nice. Kelly is extremely curious.”

“It’s a date,” Sara said, then folded her hands on the table, “Now, what brought you by so early? Is Kara okay?”

Alex nodded, “She’s fine. In fact, I think she’s probably better than fine.”

“Okay,” Sara drew out the word in confusion, “Then what’s up?”

“Up until last night, Kara has never told me something was none of my business. You know how I feel about my sister. And you also probably know that it didn’t sit well with me. So, I’m going to ask you. Who is Kate Kane? And why do I get the feeling that they did more than help save the universe.”

Sara sat back and smiled, “Good for them.”

Alex leaned forward a little, “Sara, I’m serious.”

“Oh calm down, big sister,” Sara chastised and calmly sipped her coffee, “I know you don’t know her, but you didn’t see the way she was with Kara. Your sister was frantic and the only person she would listen to was Kate. Come on, Alex, you saw it yesterday.”

“I don’t know what I saw,” Alex said then sighed, “Or maybe I don’t believe that I saw it.”

“What’s really bothering you? Personally, I think they are adorable. But, then I got the chance to see it play out.”

“And how did it play out, Captain Lance?” Alex picked up her cup, “I would think that matchmaking would take a back seat to saving the universe.”

“There’s always time for love,” Sara smirked, but Alex wasn’t amused.

“I’m being serious, Sara. Did Kate Kane take advantage of my sister? It sounds like she was really vulnerable. And she looks like she knows her way around women.”

Sara stopped smiling and leaned forward, her protective instincts roaring to the surface, “Alex, I respect you and I know you are just looking out for your sister. But, don’t ever say that about Kate. I don’t know her whole story, but I imagine it will only make me respect her more. She is the embodiment of honor, courage, and loyalty. She has zero tolerance for bullshit, a protective streak a mile wide, and an honest to God drive to do what’s right. Kara was hurting and all Kate wanted to do was ease that. The fact that there was something between already them made it that much more important to her.”

Alex dropped her eyes, ashamed at her rush to judgement. She closed her hand around Sara’s when she felt it.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, “That was a really dick thing to say.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Sara said, squeezing her hand, “But you love your sister. I get it. What’s really bothering you? Is it because Kate’s a woman?”

“She just seems so different,” Alex confessed, “I get that things aren’t like she remembers and she has really strong hatred for Lex Luthor, which I can’t understand. I also can’t understand what she’s been through. She’s Kara, but she’s not. I’m worried. And, yes, it bothers me a little bit that Kate’s a woman. The Kara I know never expressed interest in a woman before. I just wonder how much of Kara is still Kara.”

Sara let go of Alex’s hand and sat back, “Alex, come on. I can’t imagine that Kara was anything but supportive when you came out and I bet she didn’t look at you like an entirely different person. And, honestly, I don’t think Kara’s gay. She’s more…evolved than that. She and Kate just click. If she seems a little off right now I doubt it’s because of Kate. None of us came out of this unscathed, but in some ways, I think Kara took the hardest hit. Kate and Kara held each other up through all of it. Those feelings just don’t go away because the crisis is over. Hell! You and I know that.”

The agent grinned shyly, “Yes we do.”

“But they aren’t in the same situation we were,” Sara continued, “The universe, literally, aligned in a way that if they want to be together, they can be. They’re good for each other and ridiculously adorable together. If you can get past your big sister schtick, you’ll see it too.”

Alex grinned and held up her hands in surrender, “Alright, alright. I get it. I’m being an overprotective pain in the ass. I’ll chill out and wait for Kara to talk to me when she’s ready.”

“Atta girl,” Sara toasted Alex with her cup then downed the rest of her coffee.

For next half hour, the two women spoke of other things and showed each other pictures of their respective girlfriends. They ordered two more drinks to go and left the shop to head back toward Star Labs. 

“You know,” Alex said, bumping Sara with her shoulder, “Gay or not, Kara has pretty good tastes.”

Sara laughed, “Agreed. Kate’s insanely attractive. But in addition to being sexy as hell and a complete badass, she’s adorable, especially when Kara’s around.”

Alex nodded and sighed, “Yeah, I saw that. And I don’t know what you think, but it looks to me like they’ve moved way beyond simply liking each other.”

Sara tilted her head from side to side, “Eh, maybe. But whether they define it like that or not, I just hope they’re happy.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “You can stop lecturing me, Captain Lance. I get it. And I agree. After Mon-El, Kara was completely miserable and after Lena turned against her, I honestly thought she’d give up on ever making a new friend let alone a romantic one. If Kate can make her happy then that’s enough for me.”

“That’s what I like about you, Danvers,” Sara said as they stopped in front of Star Labs, “You take the long way, but you eventually see reason.”

Alex laughed and hugged her friend, not feeling awkward in the least. 

“Take care, Sara,” Alex said, pulling the keys to her motorcycle out of her jacket, “Let me know when you and Ava would like to get together for dinner.”

“Will do,” Sara answered, “If you see or talk to Kara, please let her know that I’ll be contacting her soon.”

Alex slipped on her helmet and waved in acknowledgement then sped off, back to National City. Sara watched her go then sighed and started toward the entrance of the building. She wanted to call Ava. And she still had to plan a final farewell to her best friend.


End file.
